1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a Node B scheduling method applicable to an uplink channel that reduces a variation of uplink interference in the wireless communication system.
2. Background of the Related Art
In radio (wireless) mobile communication systems, the concept of an Enhanced Uplink Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) is being discussed to address the demand for a high-speed uplink. As known, a wireless communication network typically includes a plurality of mobile stations (MS), a plurality of base stations (BS), a base station controller (BSC), a mobile switching center (MSC), a packet data service node (PDSN) or interworking function (IWF), a public switched telephone network (PSTN), and an Internet protocol (IP) network.
In a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), a base station is referred to as a Node B, a mobile terminal, subscriber unit, etc. is referred to as a User Equipment (UE), and a base station controller is referred to as a Radio Network Controller (RNC). See, for example, JUHUA KORHONEN, INTRODUCTION TO 3G MOBILE COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEMS (2nd ed. 2003), the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In one example, the RNC is responsible for scheduling at what data rate or power the UEs transmit and also when the UE is to transmit. This information is sent to the Node Bs, which then inform the UEs. The UEs may then transmit at or below the allowable data rate or power. However, the allowable transmission rate/power is only determined based on the scheduling Node B.